Heaven and Hell
by Holly360
Summary: sequal to this must be hell R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

6 Months Later

I was sitting with he guys talking about what we were going to do for Sarah's first birthday that was in a few days time. When all of a sudden my Gran came in with Sophie

"Hey Gran what's up" I asked as I gave Sophie a hug

"I'm here for Sarah," she told me heading for the stairs

"But mum told me to look after her and she's asleep" I told her trying not to raise my voice

"Your mum was stupid to leave a 15 year old girl with a baby" she replied raising her voice

"In case you forgot I'm 16 now" I told her I turned to face the stairs to see Harry and ruby holding Sarah. They brought her down the stairs and my Gran grabbed her off them and headed out the door.

After she left I ran up the stairs and started crying. I herd a knock on the door but decided to ignore it. All I wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare to end.

"Hey Payton well figure a way to get Sarah back" I herd Dougie say from beside me.

"No we wont cause if we try to get her back my gran will take us to court and then she'll get custody of her" I told him sitting up. I decided that it was no good sitting in the room crying so I decided to tidy up to keep my thoughts away.

The next day I woke up and decided to go for a jog around the park. I arrived back at the house to see all the guys were up and dressed.

"Payton were going on holiday for a few days to Australia" Ruby told me as she dragged me up the stairs to pack my things. _This might actually work_. I packed my case and headed down the stairs

"When do we leave" I asked

"Now" Harry replied grabbing his and Ruby's case. I picked up mine and waited for Dougie and walked out with him.

We arrived at the airport and went to get checked in before heading to the terminal. I looked up at the flight times and noticed that we had half an hour to wait for the plane. I grabbed my book out of my bag and started to read it when all of a sudden I felt someone breathing on my neck. I turned around to see Dougie inches away from me I turned back to my book and was about to start reading when I noticed someone's hands were in the way.

"I was reading that" I said as I tried to move his hands

"But I don't want you to read it" he replied not moving his hands


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrived in Australia and as soon as I got of the plane I felt the heat hit me. We collected our luggage and headed outside to get a taxi.

"Ok well need to taxis "Danny informed us

"Ok so how about me Harry and Danny" in one and Payton Dougie and Tom in the other" Ruby suggested we all nodded our heads and went in the Taxis to our hotel. We all signed in and went into our rooms. Tom thought it would be a good idea if we shared a room in pairs so he gave me and Ruby one room Harry and Dougie the room next door and him and Danny the room opposite.

I unpacked my stuff and got changed into my tankinki with my 3 quarter length trousers and tank top over. I grabbed my bag and guitar before slipping on my trainers.

"Where are you going" Ruby asked coming out of the bathroom

"Down to the beach" I told her. I left the room and waited in the reception area for Dougie. He came down with a picnic basket. We headed to the beach which coincidently was just round the corner. We got to the beach and noticed it was empty we fund a space and put our stuff down before going or a swim.

"Payton Dougie I think you should come in" I turned around to see Ruby and Danny standing at the end of the beach. We collected our stuff and headed back to the hotel while Danny told us his plan of what we could do to share rooms with each other (as in couples). I went to my room with Dougie and went to the bathroom to get changed. When I came out I noticed he had pushed the two single beds together I rolled my eyes and climbed in

"What" he asked as if he didn't no

"Nothing" I replied I kissed him before going to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Dougie had gone and ruby was back

"Good Morning sleepy head" she replied I got up and went to wash my face.

"Whats the plan for the day" I asked from the bathroom

"Me and you are going shopping and the guys are going to meet Fletch and then meeting us here before going out for dinner" she told me. I got changed into my shorts and a tee-shirt I slipped on a pair of flip flops and headed outside to wait on Ruby.

We headed into town and went in every shop w could until be both had something new to wear. We headed back to the hotel to get changed I was wearing a pair of cut off jeans and a red tank top with black stars on it and a pair of black flip flops. Ruby was wearing a pair of short shorts with a pair of white flip flops and a pink halter top. We went down to the lobby and just as we arrived the guys cam in. w got in two taxis and headed to a little restaurant in town.

I looked at the menu and noticed that they had my favourite food Pizza. After we had eating and paid for it we went for a little walk in the woods. I ran ahead of every one and hid behind a tree and waited for them to walk past before shouting boo

"Ill get you back" Ruby told me after she had gotten over the shock. Got back to the hotel to see a strage girl standing at the reception desk we walked in and she turned around

"Izzy" Harry asked


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry" she replied

"Who's Izzy?" I asked.

"Harry's ex" Tom told me I looked at Ruby who looked as if she was about to cry I couldn't quite figure why until I turned around to see Harry walking of with this Izzy girl.

"Payton can I talk to you?" Ruby asked

"Yes" we left the guys to go to the room while we went to the beach.

"What's wrong?" I asked pretty sure I new but I still had to ask

"Do you think Harry will leave me?" she asked trying to fight back the tears

"I don't know" I replied I pulled her into a hug and we stayed there for a while.

We walked back to the hotel and into Harry and Dougie's room to see that no one was there we decided to just go to our room and watch a DVD. I grabbed some popcorn out of my bag and poured in into a big bowl while Ruby got us titanic.

"What's with the sad film?" I asked

"Wanted to watch it again" she replied I didn't argue cause I new I wouldn't win. Half way through the film I felt my phone vibrate I my pocket I pulled it out to see it was Dougie I put it back in my pocket and head back to the bathroom.

I walked back into the room to see Ruby in tears I looked at the TV and noticed it was the end part where jack dies. I handed her the tissues and grabbed some popcorn out the bowl. I looked at the clock and noticed it was onley half 9 we decided to watch another film I grabbed just my luck out the bag and stuck it in the DVD player. Just as the film was about to star there was a knock I looked at Ruby who decided she needed the bathroom _I'll get it then_. I climbed of the bed and walked over to the door to see Harry standing there. I walked out into the hall and shut the door.

"Harry she thinks you're going to leave her" I told him

"Is she jealous" he asked not answering my question

"No upset because you left her," I replied remembering they were meant to be going to the movies tonight

"How did I leave her" he replied

"Did you forget about your date with her tonight" I asked him I didn't wait for an answer I just went in and shut the door to see Ruby watching the DVD.

I woke up the next morning at the same time, as Ruby, which is unusual we got changed and went out for breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked taking a drink of my orange juice.

"We could go to the beach" she replied we walked back to the hotel to see the guys standing in the lobby with Izzy. I looked at ruby and nodded at her to just keep going we got to the room an just shut it when there was a knock I looked at ruby who got up and answered it

"Go out with your new girlfriend" she shouted before slamming the door I got back from getting changed

"What was all that about?" I asked

"Harry bailed on me again to spend time with Izzy" she replied she got changed and we headed to the beach. I took my notebook to see if I could write anything new

We got back from the beach at the same time as Harry and Izzy I looked at ruby who just went up to the room I walked over to Harry and Izzy.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" I asked Harry

"What have I done" he replied I rolled my eyes and told him about the way Ruby was feeling

"Do you love Ruby?"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think

Holly :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I waited for an answer that he quite clearly wasn't going to give me

"Well do you love ruby?" I asked him again

"Yes but right now she is acting like a jealous bitch"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BEST FRIEND A JEALOUS BITCH" I shouted at him. No one gets away with calling my best friend a jealous bitch .

"WELL SHE QUITE CLEARLY IS" he shouted back at me

"NO SHE ISNT SHES JUST SCARED INCASE SHE LOSES THE ONE THING SHE TRULY CARES ABOUT" I turned around to see Izzy standing behind me I walked past her and turned around when I was out of there site I looked at them and noticed Harry kissing her. I walked back over to them and pushed Izzy out the way

"YOU FUCKING WHORE" I shouted at him I turned around and noticed everyone was starring at me I looked at ruby who ran of.

I turned back to say something to the guys when I noticed Harry running after Ruby I ran after her a quickly caught up with him

"Leave her alone" I told him before over taking him. I found Ruby sitting on a log in the woods. I sat next to her and cuddled her _so much for a peaceful relaxing summer with no drama _

"Hey don't worry everything is going to be ok" I told her. We made our way to the hotel to see Harry waiting for us

"Payton can I talk to you" I nodded my head as Ruby headed up to our room.

"What you saw today..."

"You mean the kiss" I interrupted

"Yeah that"

"What about it"

"It's only half right"

"What do u mean" _how can a kiss be half right_

"Well she kissed me but I didn't kiss her" he told me _now it makes since_. I went up to my room to see Ruby packing.

Harry's POV

I went to the restaurant and booked a table for two _this could e the last chance to show Ruby I love her_ I looked around and noticed they had a stage

"Excuse me would it be possible for me to barrow the stage at about Half 7" I asked the waitress "yes" she replied I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Payton. I went back up to mine and Dougie's room to see the guys.

"Hey meet me in the restaurant at 7" I told them before going into the bathroom to have a shower and get changed

I met the guys down the stairs and handed them a bit paper with the lyrics to a song I had written

"I was wondering if you could and guitar to it" I asked them I noticed that tom and Danny had left with there guitars. They came back 20 minuets later with the finished idea. They handed Dougie the chords for his bass

"Thanks guys" I said as Payton and Ruby came in. _wow ruby you look wonderful. _I nodded at the guys to start playing

_Who told you I never loved you _

_Who told you I never cared _

_I thought we were meant to be _

_Please tell me _

_Why did you leave me on my own? _

_When I thought you cared _

_Why did you leave me out there? _

_When I was so scared _

_You said you loved me _

_You said you cared _

_You said wed be together_

_Forever _

_Why did you leave me on my own?_

_When I thought you cared _

_Why did you leave me out there? _

_When I was so scared _

_Everyone would asked who you are _

_I would just reply _

_The best thing in my life _

_Please don't take that away from me _

_Why did you leave me on my own _

_When I thought you cared _

_Why did you leave out there _

_When I was scared _

_Please don't leave me out there _

_On my own _

_I finished singing and looked at ruby who was crying I went over to here and kissed her _

please r&R

merry xmas everyone

i probibly wont update till after xmas

Holly :)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Payton's POV

We went back up to our rooms and started to pack

"So how are things between you and Dougie" Ruby asked me as I put my case down and lay on my bed

"Not so good" I replied

"How what's up" #

"He just seems as if he's avoiding me and he wants to dump me but cant."

"Don't worry" I turned of the light and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and got changed before heading out for a quick run. I was on my way back when my phone started to ring

"Hey Payton where are you?" I herd Ruby's voice ask

"I'm on my way back why?" I asked

"Were getting breakfast before we leave do you want some?"

"No thanks I'm fine" I told her. I arrived at the hotel in time for everyone leaving.

We arrived back at the house and me and Ruby went up the stairs to unpack

"Hey Ruby do you think I should dump Dougie" I asked sitting on the bed

"I don't know it's up to you" she told me _well that helps._

* * *

**hey thanks for reading **

**sorry i havent uploaded in ages **

**its kinda short but i have writers bloke **

**if u have any ideas let me no **

**please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 days later

"OK so what time does the party start" I asked

"7:00" Danny told me. I looked at my watch and went up the stairs to find something to wear. I put on my jeans on and my favourite top before heading into ruby's room to see what she was wearing. I went in and noticed she was crying

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy" she told me I gave her a hug

"You look nice" I told her. She was wearing spaghetti strapped purple and black checked dress with a bow, with her white shoes. I looked at my watch before heading back to me room. I herd Ruby go down the stairs as I put on my black denim mini skirt and my white tank top. I walked down the stairs and went into the living room to find everyone.

I was sitting on the couch on my own when I felt the couch move I turned around and noticed ruby was sitting next to me. I turned around and noticed Dougie was sitting on the seat opposite side of the room with a strange girl on his knee. I looked at what I was wearing _why did I bother. _I looked around and noticed everyone except her had left. I got up and headed for the kitchen. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. I leaned back against the bunker as I drank.

"Hey Payton" I herd Dougie say

"What's with the girl" I asked as she came thought the door and attached herself to his arm.

"What about her" He asked _this isn't right_

"Is one girlfriend not enough do you have to have two?"

"Nope"

"Good cause you only have one" I told him I turned around and noticed everyone was here

"Are you dumping me" he asked

"No I have dumped you" I began to walk up the stairs when I herd his 'new girlfriend' call me a bitch

"Whore" I shouted back

"No that's you" Dougie replied

I walked back in to see them kiss

"If I'm a whore why did you go out with me" I asked breaking them apart

"I don't know"

"Then I guess I'm just a mistake and don't worry I wont be here when you wake up"

"Good" he told me _ok that hurt _I ran up the stairs to my room and pushed my wardrobe in front of the door and started pack my case. I herd a knock on my door and new who it would be

"Go away" I said. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and decided to let them fall down my face. Once I was packed I curled up on the bed and cried my see to sleep that night. I woke up the next morning and got changed. I moved the wardrobe and went into Ruby's room to hand her a note and a CD. I placed them on the bedside table before heading down the stairs and out the front door. I managed to unlock my car and headed for my old place.

Ruby's POV

I woke up and turned on my bedside table to find a note from Payton I picked it up

Ruby

Sorry I had to leave I feel really bad

But it's the best thing for now

There's a CD under the note

Can you please give it to Tom

Tell him that its my first single

And it has been rercorded text me if I need to do anything

Thanks for being a great friend

Tell the guys ill miss them

Miss you to

Payton

I looked at my bedside table and found the CD I picked it up and headed down the stairs to find tow making pancakes

"Hey Tom don't make 6 breakfast cause Payton left this morning" I told him

"Oh ok" he replied I thought id wait till everyone was up before telling them about her single and letting them listen to it.

I had breakfast with the guys before we all headed into the living

"Ok I have something to tell you all" I put the CD in the CD player and let them listen to it. The song finished and I took it out and put it in its box

"OK so that's Payton's song that she wants to have as her first single. It's all ready recorded" I told them

* * *

**sorry i haven't uploaded in awhile **

**please review and tell me what you think **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dougie's POV

1 day later

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door.

"Go away" I shouted as I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep but failed as the banging continued I lazily got out of my bed and put on my shorts before answering the door to see Ruby standing there

"What?" I asked rubbing my hand through my hair

"So have you thought about Payton" she asked

"No and I don't have any intentions of" I replied I walked out my room and headed down the stairs for some breakfast.

"Hey Doug" Danny said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey" I replied

After I had eaten I went back up to my room and grabbed my bass out its case to see a note

Dougie

I'm sorry I met you and the guys

I know I was a mistake which is why

You won't need to see me ever again

I really am sorry but I need you to know

I love you

Payton xxx

I folded the paper in half and put in the box that had all the stuff that reminded me of Payton _I can't keep doing this._ I decided that it might be better to go out. I out on my tee shirt and grabbed my hoodie before heading for the beech to try and Wright some songs.

Tom's POV

This isn't like Dougie to just leave.

"Hey guys I'm going to the shops do you want anything" I asked as I put my coat on

"NO" was the reply I went into my mini and drove out the drive I took a shortcut past the beach where I seen Dougie _isn't this where him and Payton met_ I decided to leave him where he was and continued driving to the shops.

I came out the supermarket and got to my car before any of the fans seen me. I drove back past the beach and seen Dougie making out with a girl that was similarly dressed to the way Payton was. I arrived at the house and unloaded the car before walking in to find Danny and Harry playing the x-box

"Where's Ruby" I asked them

**"**She went out" Harry replied I walked to the kitchen and placed the stuff on the counter

Ruby's POV

I continued walking when I seen a very familiar I ran over to her and hugged her

"Hey Rub"

"Hey" I replied we carried on walking till we came to her house

* * *

**Sorry its short the nex one will bw longer **

**Please review review review **

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Payton's POV

I took Payton to my house. Well it was more of a flat but it was a home to me. As we walked through the hall to the living room I saw her look a round the room with a look on her face as if to say you should be living in a better place. We got to the living room which was basically a room with half a couch in it. If you were wondering how I managed to get half a couch I found it in the street. That was the only piece of furniture I had.

"Please move in with me and the guys" She asked as we sat down

"I can't" I told her "Anyway this is my new home" I continued looking around the room

"You like living here" she asked

"Yeah" I lied.

We sat and talked for ages until it was time for Ruby to go

"Here take this" she said handing me over some money before walking out the door and down the street. I shut the door and went into my bedroom and sat on my mattress that was placed in the middle of the floor I grabbed my scrap book and looked through it. I forgot that I had put pictures of me and Dougie in it and when I seen them I tried not to think about it until I seen one of me and him kissing on our 3rd date. I stared at the picture and felt my heart being taken out stamped on, stabbed shredded and then put back in. I got up and walked through to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife that I could find and ran it across my wrist. I looked at the blood and let the tears fall freely down my face.

Harry's POV

I sat in the living room waiting for Ruby to arrive. I herd the front door open I turned around and seen Danny come in

"Hey" I said trying to hid my disappointment

"Hey am off to bed see ya in the morning" he said and walked up the stairs to his room. a couple of minuets later the door opened to reveal ruby. I went over to her and kissed her before wrapping my arms around her waist. We walked up the stairs to go to bed when I seen there was a light in Dougie's room.

"I'm going to go check on Dougie"

"OK ill wait in your room" she told me

I knocked on his door and waited for him to come and open the door. I waited for a few minuets before walking in to see him sitting on the floor with his bass

"Missing Payton" I asked

"No I've never felt so free" he told me

"Ok well I'm off to bed maybe you should do the same.

"OK" he replied, I walked out his room and into mine to see Ruby asleep. I crept round to the other side of the bed and lay down _you look beautiful when you're asleep. _

Payton's POV

I woke up the next morning and got dressed before going into the kitchen to get something to eat. After I had eating all my breakfast I quickly washed my bowl and spoon. Just as I was about to walk into the living room I herd the door bell _who could that be _I answered the door to see Ruby standing there

"Hey" I said letting her in. we walked through to the living room and sat down.

"what happened to you" Ruby asked looking at my scars

* * *

**Will Payton tell Ruby the truth??? **

**please review and give me suggestions for future chapters **

**thanx to everyone that has alredy reviewed **

**everyone who reviews this chapter will get a cookie from Dougie **


	9. Chapter 9

**hey thanxs to everyone who has reviewed **

**your reviews make me happy. **

* * *

Chapter 9

"What happened to you?" she asked still looking at my scars

"Nothing" I told her trying to move out the way

"You cut yourself" She accused

"Yeah so" I said heading through to the living room to sit down.

"Why Payton" she asked sitting next to me

"I couldn't take seeing him in pictures knowing he doesn't miss me

"I came to tell you there away on tour and I wondered if you would like to go with me when they come back" She asked. I looked at the ground before nodding my head _at least this way well see if he still cares _

We sat talking for ages and I promised that I wouldn't cut myself anymore. I walked her to the door and told her to tell the guys they were to have a good tour _Dougie will be glad I'm not going. _I shut the door and went through to the living room and looked around and noticed how much space there was. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door and down the road to by paint. I arrived home later with 3 tubs of paint. I went into the bedroom and opened the blue paint. When I was finished with the blue I took the cream and painted the living. Once the living room was finished I went to add the pink spots. I looked at my watch before going to make my lunch.

Dougie's POV

I finished packing and grabbed my laptop and turned it on and waited for it to load. Why'll I waited for it to load I went to go see Harry when I over heard him and Ruby talking about Payton

"She's what" I herd Harry ask

"She was cutting herself because she says that she couldn't see pictures of him knowing he doesn't care about her" Ruby explained _if you only new how much I cared _I walked back to my room and looked at my laptop and there was a picture of me and Payton on the beach. Her kissing my cheek as I took the picture.

_Flashback _

"_If I go out with you, have to look after me" Payton said as we sat on the towels after being in the water _

"_I promise to love you till I die" I told her. I sat next to her and kissed her _

_End of flash back_

"Dougie we need to go" I herd Danny shout from the bottom of the stairs. I walked down and seen Harry and Ruby kiss _not helping _I walked out the door and headed for the tour bus.

* * *

**kinda short the next chapter will be longer **

**please review and tell me what you think **

**if you have any ideas please let me know cause am running out **

**now review **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dougie's POV

"We need to go" I Herd Tom shout as I came out the dressing room. It was our last concert for this tour and it was the one that Ruby and Payton were going to. _This should be fun _I went to the backstage area. I looked toward the crowed and the first person I seen was Payton _ok I can do this. _I took my bass. I ran on the stage and started to play lies. I quickly glanced at the crowed and stop playing when I seen her.

"I don't think I can do this" I whispered to Danny

"Yes you can" he told me and went over to his microphone. _I can do this, I can do this _

We played some more of our songs

"I think Dougie would like to introduce the next song" Tom said _here goes nothing_

"Ok the next song is Sorry's Not Good Enough" I told them I looked directly at Ruby.

_Good, good, good, good enough.  
Good, good, good enough.  
Good, good, good enough.  
Good, good_

I can't stop, I can't stop loving you.  
You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do,  
I won't start believing that this is the end, there must be another way.  
Cos I couldn't handle the thought of you going away, whoa yeah.

I wonder if that song was written for my feelings

_That's for you Payton. _

Payton POV

"I'm going to go" I told ruby as I gathered my stuff

"Will you at least wait backstage the guys want to see you again?" I looked at Ruby who was giving me her famous puppy dog look.

"OK" I told her picking up my backstage pass.

I walked to the backstage area and got shown to there dressing room.

"Hey" I said walking in

"Hey why are you here? she asked

"Because I'm a friend of the guys. Why are you here?" I asked sitting down

"I'm Dougie's girlfriend" she replied _so he doesn't care_ I looked down at the floor and realised I was going to cry. I got up and walked out not wanting to tell her that I'm still in love with him.

I arrived at the beach and sat down looking out towards the water. _I better send ruby a text before she gets worried._ I grabbed my phone out of my bag and sent her a quick text telling her where I was. I looked back towards the water and noticed I was crying again.

"Isn't it ironic how two people should meet on the beach?"

"Can I sit here?" I herd someone say I looked up to see Dougie I nodded my head. I looked him in the eyes and got lost in his eyes I was soon brought back to reality when I felt him touch my cheek. I looked away and stopped myself crying.

"Payton please look at me" he said I turned my head and looked at him. He brought his head closer to mine so that there was inches between us and kissed me. The same kiss that always makes my heart beat faster and makes me forget about the world.

We sat looking out to the water in silence listening to the sound of the waves crashing

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked remembering the girl backstage

"I dumped her when I realised I liked you" He told me. We got up and went back to the hotel room hand in hand _this feels right_**hey **

* * *

**please review **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Holly's POV

"Let's not tell them, let's make them figure it out" I told him as we came to the door off the house.

"OK" he replied I kissed him quickly before entering the house.

"Hey I'm off to bed" I told them as I went up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my stuff and headed into the bathroom to get changed. I went back into my room and lay on the bed. _How did I get so lucky? _I was soon interrupted by a knock on my door. _Who could be there?_

"Payton I know you're in there so let me in" I herd what sounded like Issy. I went over to the door and opened it to see Issy looking extremely pissed off.

"What?" I asked

"Can't a friend see another friend" she asked

"Not when that friend is you" she walked down the stairs and went over to Dougie and attempted to kiss him. I walked up behind her and pulled her off him

"Try that again and you'll regret it" I threatened her.

The next morning I woke up to the sound off shouting coming from down the stairs. I got up and went down the stairs to see what all the noise was about. I got to the living room and seen Ruby standing next to Harry shouting at Issy.

"What's going on?" I asked entering the living room

"Well Issy was trying to kiss Harry" Ruby told me

_oh no she didn't. _not long after I had walked in the other two came in.

"what's up?" Danny asked just as I was about to answer Danny question I noticed Issy trying to kiss Dougie again. I pulled her off him

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KISSING HIM" I told her getting really mad

"Not to but I figured it was all talk and that you wouldn't actually do that.

"I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNSH YOU" I warned her tired of trying to stay calm

"Make me" she said. I rolled my hands into fists

* * *

**Sorry its kinda short **

**i might not be able to upload very often as i have a maths and biology test to reviser for **

**but i will try **

**please review. **

**if you review mcfly will give you free concert tickets lol **

**push the button now and review **

**thank you **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I looked at Issy who looked as if she was about to hit me back. _Why did I do that I'm not a violent person. _I ran back up the stairs and lay on my bed. I herd a knock on the door I tried to blink back the tears and told them to come in.

"Payton are you ok" I herd Dougie say as he came over to my bed and sit down

"Yeah it's just that I'm not a violent person" I told him.

"I know" he said pulling me onto him. I sat there listening to his heart beat while I calmed down. After I was calm we went through to his room to watch a movie. We put in the DVD and had just gotten comfy when there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it to see my Gran and Sarah.

I said good bye to my Gran and Sarah as they left. I walked back in and tried to keep what she had told me to myself. I looked at my watch and noticed it was half 6 already.

"Payton" I heard Harry shout. I walked through to the kitchen and sat down to have my dinner

Ruby's POV

I finished eating and went up the stairs with Harry to watch a DVD. We started watching it when all of a sudden I felt him kiss my neck I turned around and kissed him we left the DVD on but we weren't watching it. I was to busy kissing him to think about anything. He pulled away and looked at me. I looked at him while I drew patterns on his perfectly formed chest.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. I felt like screaming at him but instead I kissed him. He deepened the kiss and next thing I knew I was on top of him.

I woke up the next morning and noticed Harry was staring at me. I couldn't help but notice how perfect his chest was in the sunlight it seemed to shine. I looked into his and found him starring into mine almost like he could see my soul and my heart that had his name on it and was racing. I seemed to get lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"What?" I asked suddenly self concise of my body.

"Nothing I was just taking in how beautiful you are.

"Ruby, Harry your wanted down the stairs" I herd Danny say as he came barging in. lucky for me I had the covers up to my chin.

"Danny, next time you want in my room knock first" Harry told him as he walked out. I grabbed my clothes of the floor and put them on. I waited for Harry and we both went down the stairs.

"I hope you were being safe" Dougie said as we entered the living room. I gave him evils and sat next to Payton on the couch.

"Payton, please will you keep you're boyfriend under control" I asked.

"Would you all shut up" Tom said. We all fell silent and waited for him to speak. I was about to ask him why we were here but Payton stood up _what's going on _**Hey **

* * *

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed *Hands out tickets* **

**please send ideas**

**please review and tell me what you think **

**i have just realised that this story is almost finished this story it has about 4 chapter s left **


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Chapter 13

Payton's POV

I stood up in front of everyone and suddenly felt very ill and confused. I never could take people starring at me. Ok don't look at them focus on the clock or anything just not everyone.

"Ok it's just to let you all know that my dad is coming here tonight and he's bringing Sophie and Sarah" I went and sat down and waited for Tom to say his bit.

"Ok so for Payton's dad coming we are going to clean the whole house" After Tom had finished telling us where we were starting and who everyone was working with as he thought it would be better and faster to work in twos. I grabbed the things I would need and headed into the living room where I was meeting Ruby.

"So what made your dad want to visit" Ruby asked

"Dunno I think he's having trouble with Sarah" I told her as I finished hovering.

"Ok I guess I'm just surprised" I nodded my head in agreement and realised we were finished.

I went up the stairs to get ready for my dad coming just as I got to my room I herd Dougie talking to someone. I knocked on his door lightly and waited for an answer.

"Come in" he shouted I walked in and seen him sitting on his bed with his lizard.  
"Hey Payton, why don't you come over hear and meet the second best thing in my life" he told me I walked over to his bed and sat next to him

"So is the band best thing in your life" I asked

"No course not the best thing in my life is a girl I love" he told me in his playful voice

"Oh and what's her name" I asked jokingly of course I knew who he was on about or at least I hope he was on about me.

"Her name is Payton" he told me getting up to put his lizard away.

"Really and what's she like" I asked

"Well she is extremely hot" he said sitting next to me.

"Really" I replied. I kissed him and just as he was about to kiss back I pulled away and headed out to get changed

"That wasn't nice" he shouted to me.

I opened the front door to see my dad Sophie and Sarah who was screaming.

"Hey dads how are you?" I asked leading them through to the living room

"Not good" he replied

"How what's up?" _this will explain his unexpected visit _

"Well I got Sarah from your gran the other day and she won't stop crying I've tried everything" he told me I picked her up and took her up the stairs. Thankfully we never got rid of any of her stuff. I picked up her dummy and gave her it along with her favourite teddy and put her in her cot to sleep. I walked back down the stairs in time for dinner. We sat at the table eating  
"Payton how did you manage that" my dad asked surprised

"I guess I take after mum" I told him. My mum was always good with kids and knew exactly what they wanted.

"I have something I would like to share" Dougie announced causing tom to return from the kitchen and sit down. He got up and walked over to me and kneeled down _ok is he going to tie his shoelaces _

"Payton I love you with all my heart and would love to spend the rest of my life with you will you please marry me" _that was a surprise wasn't expecting that _

* * *

**hey **

**Will Payton say yes???**

**please review and tell me what you think **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Yes" I replied after a moment of silence he got up and kissed me. I herd someone clear there throat I pulled away and looked down. I could feel my cheeks go bright red.

"Payton that reminds me" I looked up at my dad and saw him looking at his hands

"Would you look after Sarah for me?"

"Sure for how long" I asked. I looked over at Sophie who was fast asleep on the couch  
"Well forever because I cant its to hard I can just manage to look after Sophie" I nodded my head

"If you want Sophie can stay here tonight" Tom said. I looked at my dad who nodded and stood up.

"Are you leaving" I asked. He came over to my and kissed my forehead and left.

"I'll see you later" I called after him. I went over and was about to pick Sophie up when Dougie came down with Sarah in his arms. I took Sarah of him and waited while he picked up Sophie and we took them up the stairs. I put Sarah back to her bed and went through to Dougie's room to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of crying. I turned around and noticed Dougie wasn't there I started to get dressed when all of a sudden the crying stopped. I left the room and went through to Ruby's room to talk to her. I knocked on her door and heard her shout come in. I walked in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Ruby I was wondering would you like to be my bridesmaid" I asked her

"I would love to" she replied hugging me. We got down the stairs and went into the kitchen to see Danny and Dougie wearing Sarah's breakfast.

"Hey Dan would you like to be my best man" Dougie asked Danny he nodded his head and they both left. Picked Sarah up out of her high chair and took her up the stairs to get her changed. I went into her room and realised I had nothing to put on her. I went over to the bed and woke Sophie up. I took them both down the stairs and made Sophie something for her breakfast. Just as she finished Ruby came down with Harry and Tom.

"Ruby you ready to go" I asked she nodded her head. We headed for the front door

"BYE" I shouted before leaving. **A few months later- the day before the wedding**

I lay on Dougie's bed next to him

"Shouldn't you…" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because his lips came crashing down to mine. I kissed him back but we were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dougie get out here now" I herd Danny shout I kissed him one last time on the lips before going down the stairs.

"What DVD are we watching?" I asked Ruby

"Titanic" she replied I sat on the couch and watched the start when I herd Sarah crying. I went up the stairs with a bottle of milk for her.

Dougie's POV

I sat on one of the seats in the club Danny Harry and Tom had chosen I really didn't want to be here because if I get drunk anything could happen.

"So are you single" I looked up and seen a blonde looking at me

"NO I get married tomorrow" I told her starting to get annoyed as she was about the 6th person to ask me that. I looked at my watch and realised it was about 10 pm so I decided to go find the guys.

I found Harry and Tom talking to a really nice looking brunette

"Hey Doug come and say hi to…" I cut him of with a hi to the girl and left. I headed down the street towards the hotel we were staying at. I went up to my room and picked up the phone and dialled the house number.

"Hello" I herd ruby say

"Hey Rub is Payton there?" I asked hoping she would say yes

"Well she's here but she has just gone to sleep so you can't talk to her." She told me

"OK see you tomorrow" I told her and hung up. I climbed into my bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning before everyone else which was unusual for me. I filled a glass up with water and checked the time. _Ok I have 3 hours before I've got to go to the church. _I went back up the stairs and went for a shower and got changed before waking everyone else up. As they were all having showers. I put on my suit that I had to wear. I looked in the mirror and realised I looked ok. I grabbed my bass and started to strum a really nice tune and before I knew anything I was singing along. I grabbed a bit paper and wrote the lyrics down so that I wouldn't forget.

After we were all ready it was time to go to the church I got in side the car

"Danny did you remember the rings" I asked I waned this day to be perfect for Payton.

"Yeah" he replied we drove to the church just in time. I went and sat down the front next to Danny. _I can't believe I'm getting married to the most perfect girl in the world. _I herd the wedding march start and stood up. I looked down the isle and seen the most beautiful thing ever Payton in a wedding dress.

We stood at the front holding hands while we said our vows.

"Do you Dougie Lee Poynter take Payton Amy Collins to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister I wanted o say duh isn't it obvious but decided against it.

"I do" I replied looking at Payton and smiled

"Do you Payton Amy Collins Take Dougie Lee Poynter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I looked at Payton while I waited for her answer

* * *

**sorry i took so long to update ive had alot of school stuff **

**please review and tell me what you think **

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed and a special thanx to everyone who has reviewed from the start **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ruby's POV

"Wait" I herd someone shout I turned around and seen someone who looked vaguely familiar I turned back and noticed Payton was running towards him I turned back to Dougie who looked really upset just as I was about to go over and ask what the hell she was doing she ran back to the front. She took Dougie's hands

"I do!" she finally said. We jumped up and down with joy. We arrived at the hotel and I grabbed hold of Harry and dragged him onto the dance floor.

I sat with Payton talking when they announced that it was time for her to dance with Dougie. They started dancing and half way through the song I grabbed Harry's hands and joined them on the floor. After the dance Payton through her bouquet away and I noticed that her cousin who she hadn't seen in ages caught it. We all cheered I then looked at my watch and noticed they were going to be late for there honeymoon if they didn't get a move on. I grabbed hold oh Payton dragging her away from Dougie and towards the room I had rented for this. We walked in silently as we didn't want to wake Sarah up

"Put these on" I commanded her through her a pair of shots and a tank top.

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after sarah"

"It's fine" I replied rolling my eyes. I pushed her out the door and towards the cab that was waiting for both of them.

Payton's POV

"Where are we going" I asked looking out my windows I noticed we were heading towards the airport.

"I'm not saying" Dougie replied. We got inside the airport and sat in the departure lounge waiting for the plane to come. I cuddled Dougie while I waited. _I can't believe I'm married to Dougie Lee Poynter _

my thoughts soon vanished as I herd our plane being announced. We got up and went to cue for the plane. When we finally got to the plane I sat in my seat

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going are you?" I asked

"Nope" he replied

* * *

**Hey my third last chapter **

**where will dougie take Payton????????? any suggestions **

**thanx to everyone who has reviewed **

**please review and tell me what you think **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dougie's POV

We both sat down and I looked at Payton she was perfect for me. I never thought I would meat someone like her.

"So where are we going?" Payton asked I looked down at her as she had her head resting on my knee, she was giving me her puppy dog eyes _never look at Payton when she wants to know something _

"I'm taking you to Hawaii" I told her she looked at me and I kissed her. We arrived at the airport and as soon as I was off the plane I felt the warm air hit me. I took my jacket off and went to collect our cases. After what seemed like forever we arrived at our cottage I had rented for us.

"Where did you find this" She asked

"It's where my mum and dad came on there honeymoon don't you like it" I asked

"No I love it" she replied

**A few weeks later **

Payton's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing I quickly answered it and headed into the bathroom so I wouldn't wake Dougie up.

"Hello" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror really needed a shower.

"Hey it's me" I herd ruby say from the other end of the phone. I felt so good hearing her voice I had missed her we had been like sisters since primary school.  
"Hey what's up?" I asked I new Sarah was fine because I had spoken to Harry last night.

"How long are you staying away" She asked

"We have a week left why?"

"I have a surprise for you" She said before hanging up. I jumped in the shower and put on some cloths before heading back to my room.

"Hey sexy" I looked over to the bad and noticed Dougie was staring at me

"What?" I asked looking at what I was wearing it looked pretty normal a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Nothing just admiring your beauty" he replied he climbed out of the bed and come over to me. He leaned down to kiss me when I moved out the way and ran down the stairs to make breakfast. I grabbed a pan out the cupboard to make bacon rolls for breakfast.

"mmm smells nice" Dougie said walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around my waist. We ate our breakfast in silence occasionally looking at each other.

After we had eaten we went for a walk along the beach holding hands

"What's the first thing you thought this morning" Dougie asked out of nowhere.

"Well first was who is calling me" I replied giggling "but the other thought was I cant believe I married Dougie Lee Poynter the best bassist ever" I finished he leaned down and kissed me and for a short minuet I thought everyone in the world had disappeared and it was just us but as soon as he pulled away I noticed that we weren't alone.

* * *

**Hey sorry about the long wait **

**What is Ruby's surprise for Payton??**

**please review and tell me what you think **

**the next chapter is my last so if you have any last ideas let me know and ill try to add them **

**Review and i love you all **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Payton's POV

**1 week later **

I buckled my seat and prepared to land. I looked over at Dougie and smiled before looking down at my hand and playing with my ring. I felt the plane descend I looked out the window and couldn't help but smile it felt good to be home.

"Who's picking us up?" I asked out of nowhere

"Tom" He replied as the plane stopped moving. We got out of our seats and collecting our hand luggage.

I took hold of his hands and walked of the plane. As soon as we were of the plane there was a bunch of fans waiting

"Talk to the fans ill be back in a minuet" I told him heading away from the crowed to get our luggage.

I looked back and noticed he was standing on a chair and was about to make a speech everyone fell silent as he started to talk

"Listen I just want to say that I love that girl of there" he told them pointing at me "and I married her so please don't be jealous and don't try to kill her.

We arrived back home and the minuet I walked through the door Sarah came walking over to me with her hands stretched out.

"Wow you can walk" I said as I picked her up

"Can she" Ruby replied carrying a baby in her arms

"OMG" I said to her walking over

"Yea this is your surprise" She told me

"Not all of it" Harry said walking in I went over and sat on he couch with Sarah _she's getting heavy _

"We would like you to be her godmother" Ruby asked

"I would love to" I replied still in shock

"We bought you a wedding present" Tom told us walking into the house I looked at Dougie who was just as confused as I was. We both got up and headed to out after tom with everyone else fallowing

We arrived down the street and were standing in front of four houses  
"What's going on" I asked looking at all of them

"We realised that we can't all stay in the house together especially with two babies and two lizards" Danny said looking at Dougie as he said lizards

"So we thought we should all live in the same street" Harry finished

I fallowed tom into our house and he gave us the grand tour. The house was beautiful. One the ground floor was the living room kitchen and dinning room. the living room was cream with a light sofa. The kitchen had a marble looking surface a wooden beamed roof and whit tiles on the wall. We walked up the stairs to see 3 bedrooms a nursery room and a bathroom. I the first room we seen which was the guess room had a single bed and was painted white. The other room we seen was mine and Dougie's it had blue walls with Dougie's lizards on one and a double bed in the centre. Just of our room was Sarah's room it was magic they had painted it pink with castles and princesses on the wall. Lastly we visited the nursery it was full of Sarah's toys and the walls we done like the ones in her old room.

After we had looked around I noticed Sarah was asleep I put her in her bed and went down the stairs to watch a movie with Dougie. Just as we had started watching it there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it to see Ruby standing there. I let her in and she came and made herself at home.

"What's up?" I asked pausing the TV

"I came to visit my best friend" She replied _what is going on_

"Spill" I said to her as I sat on Dougie

"There's nothing to tell" She told me sitting on top of me

"What do you want" I asked

"Would you baby sit tonight" she asked I nodded my head and she got up and left. I left the house at about 7 pm and didn't get home till about 10.

So that's the way we are now all living in the same street always going to see each other and babysitting for each other and that's the way I want it to stay forever or as long as I live. I also have Sophie staying with me most weekends.

THE END

* * *

**Hey last chapter **

**thanx for to everyone who has reviewd **

**please review and tell me what you think im writing a new mcfly fic and a twilight fic they should be up soon **

**review now **


End file.
